iGet Kidnapped
by wolfwiz
Summary: On a trip home from the movies, Carly, Sam and Freddie get abducted by a group of men. Things aren't well for them and it gets worst...CREDDIE! NO SEDDIE and Rated T for language and violence. R&R PLeaSe
1. Taken

"Ugh! That movie was horrible!" Sam yelled, then took a hand full of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. The three friends walked outside of the theater, it was 8:45 pm, and it was dark. "Yah, like, who picked that movie." Carly asked.

"We all agreed on it, so technically all of us..." Freddie replied. "Race to wich mountain, they should call it race to a bad movie." Freddie continued his sentence, Carly and sam chuckled. Sam than finished chewing the mouth full of popcorn she had and put one more handfull in her mouth. Freddie noticed this.

"Sam, I know your not human and all but at least try to chew like one." Freddie said feeling proud of his comment.

"Funny. At least I'm not king of the starship dork club."

"Okay, fist of all I'm president of the club. And secondly I-"

"Would you two just stop it!" Carly inturupted. Freddie and Sam look at eachother and rolled there eyes. "Fine, only for your sake Carls." Sam replied. Freddie then stopped, Sam and Caly noticed this and stopped as well. Sam threw some popcorn at his face.

"Hey Freddork, you're slowing us down bubs." Sam said while trowing more popcorn at him. Freddie flicked some off the popcorn that was on his soulder. "Would ya stop? I only stopped 'cause I need to show ya guys something." Carly and Sam turned around. "Is it important?" Carly asked. Freddie nodded and pointed to an alley he was standing right infront of.

"You see that alley? That's the alley Gerald Winston died." Sam and Carly came walking over to where Freddie was. "Oh right, I heard of Gerald Winston."

"Who's Gerald Winston?" Carly asked. Both Sam and Freddie gasped and turned there attention to Carly. "Did she just say 'who's Gerald Winston?'" Freddie said pointing at Carly. "Yes she did, what with all the hoopla?"

Sam Sighed. "Gerald Winston, is a guy who haunts the alleys." Sam began to start with the story, Carly raised an eyeborw. "He took a short-cut through this alley, and while he was walking, a man came up and stabbed him. Three time at his arm, three time on his leg, and three time on his stomach." Carly's face went pale, the thought of all those stabbs made her feel ill.

"Gerald bled to death, and his soul was forced to stay here, in this alley. He's been haunting the place ever since." Sam finished. Carly than chuckled.

"That's gotta be the stupidest thing I ever heard." Carly shouted. "Well not everyone belives it." Freddie said in a sad tone. "Yeah. Hey Freddo, I dare you too go walk through the alley." Sam said with a grin on her face.

"No frickin way am I going in there!" Freddie yelled. Sam rolled her eyes and took his 'Seatal beat' hat off his head and threw it far into the alley.

"Hey!" Freddie yelled with a mad tone in his voice. Sam laughed. "Hey is for horses Freddly, now go get your hat." Sam pointed at the alley. Freddie saighed in frustereation, and began to run to where his hat was. Sam smirked, Carly turned to face Sam, Sam smirked went away.

"What?"

"Why oh why would you do that?" Carly asked annoyingly. Sam laughed. "Because I'm S-MMMMMMM" Sam was cut off by a hand, A hand that was over her mouth. Just behind Sam was a big tall man with a mask over his head and a ripped up t-shirt.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked. Carly felt hands on both of her arms, she yelled for him to get off and to let her go. She kicked his shin a few times, the man got angry.

"You little bitch!" He sreamed and punched her on the face. Carly stopped kicking him, she felt pain throughout her whole jaw. Carly began to cry, she saw sam struggling to break free, but the man knocked her out with one punch. Carly had no hope that she was going to break free until...

"Um, excuse me." She heard. The man turned around onlyu to be punched in the face by Freddie.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed with joy. Freddie punched the man in the nose, he broke it and made it bleed. He screamed in pain.

"You fucking bastard!!!" He screamed. He let go of carly to put his hand over his face. Carly landed on the ground, Freddie ran over to her.

"Carly! Are you okay? Where's S-" Freddie stoped at mid sentence. Freddie fell to the ground. "Freddie!" Carly screamed. She looked above her. There was the man with the bleeding nose, with a wooden plank. He knocked Freddie unconscious. The man breathing heavy then looked at defenless Carly and hit her over the head with the plank.

Kay, so I'm not a good speller and I don't have a program that corrects my spelling. I'm using notepad. So please be kind and don't bash me in the Reviews, try to be nice and I promise I'll work on it.

-Wolfwiz 


	2. Just like him

Carly awoke in a cold dark room, filled with cow meat and tables. She remebered what had happened, and began to cry. She tried to move her arms to wipe her tears away, but she couldn't move them. She then relized that her hands and feet were tied to a chair and she couldn't break lose. What was worse is that both her feet and hands were tied by metal wire, a wire that was cutting her serculation and her hands. They were in pain.

The more she struglled, the more pain it brought to her, Carly began to cry even louder. She than heard a groan, it was Sam. Carly turned her head and Sam was right beside her.

"Sam?" Sam groaned a bit louder. "Sam, it's me, Carly. Sam wake up." Carly shouted. Sam began to open her eyes, a bit of joy covered Carly's face, Sam mumbled.

"C-Carly? Carly what happened? Are you okay?" Sam asked, She was wide awake after that.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She asked. Sam nodded. "I'm fine I think. That nub punched me in the jaw, and now it's all sore." Sam replied. Carly sighed. "The guy did the same to me. Then Freddie came along an-" A light clicked in her head, 'Freddie!' she thought. She looked around.

"Freddie! Freddie, Wheres Freddie?!" Carly yelled. Sam Looked around also. "I don't know, what did Freddie do?" She asked. Carly sighed and began to cry.

"He punched the guy in the nose. And when Freddie tried to help me up, the guy wacked his head with a wooden plank." Carly finally said. Sam face was in shock. Sam began to breath heavy. "Well, is he okay?" Sam asked. "I don't know! The guy knocked him unconscious." Carly voice breaked.

They kept swinging there heads back and forth to find there friend, when finally. "There here is!" Sam shouted. There was Freddie, tied to a chair, still unconscious with a little bit of blood on the side of his mouth.

"Freddie!" Carly managed to scream. Freddie was a few stepps away from carly. Carly had a worried look on her face, she turned to Sam.

"He's not waking up! What if, what if he's..." Carlys sentenced traled off. She began to tear and bowed her head, Sam saw how upset she was about Freddie possble death. "Carly? Carly look at me." Sam demanded. Carly lifted her head to look at Sam, she felt embarassed to show Sam that she was crying.

"Carly, Freddie is not dead. He's just still unconsicous remember? He'll wake up soon." Sam said. Carly felt a bit better, only a bit. "Thanks Sam" She said quietly. Sam nodded "No problem kiddo." Just then, they both heard a groan. They looked over to where Freddie was and saw that he was waking up.

"And speaking of the devil..." Sam said

"Freddie!" Carly shrieked. Freddie opened his eyes, still groaning softly. He lifted up his head and saw Carly and Sam.

"Carly...Sam...is that you?" Freddie said weekly. Carly had a smile on her face. "Yes, Freddie, it's us." She said. Freddie groaned a little more, he looked around the cold dark room he was in. Carly saw that there was fright in his eyes, Freddie gulped.

"Where are we?" he asked. Carly's smile faded away, she forgot the fact of her getting kiddnapped. She looked at sam and back at Freddie anf finally replied. "I...don't know"

"Well, where ever we are, we gotta get out n-" Sam was cut off by a loud slam. Everyone looked over at the door, it was one of the guys who took them, only this time he wasn't wearing his mask. A tall man with short blonde hair, a scruffy beard, one blue eye and one green eye, and had a scar over his nose. He was wearing an ACDC t-shirt that was ripped and had blood stains on it, he also had a tooth pick in his mouth. More men were behind him but niether of them looked as firce as the first guy.

"Aye Carp? What are we gonna do with theese kids." One of the men asked. Carp Turned around to face the kids, they held there breath. He took the tooth pick out of his mouth and smiled.

"you'll see." He said. His voice was scratchy and deep. Carp put the tooth pick back in his mouth and sat down on one of the chairs that were in the room, he had a newspaper in his hand.

"Buck! Rank!" He yelled. Two men stood up, they had name tags on. it said 'Buck Peverson' the other said 'Rank'.

"Yes sir" Buck said.

"Go check those kids. Look for...cell phones, pocket knifes, anything just make sure they ain't got nothing on them when your done." Carp demanded sternly. They both nodded and went over to where Carly, Freddie and Sam was. Buck CHecked Sam first, Sam had a glare on her face that freaked Buck a little. The satre was like saying 'back off' to him. He litterly shook his head to get the thoughts away from him and kept on searching. He found Sam's cell phone, her nail clippers, two pieces of gum and some beef jerky. Rank checked Carly. He pulled out Her Pearphone and a pack of Juicy Fruit gum.

Buck finally checked Freddie. Freddie was sweating a little bit. While buck was checking Freddie, He noticed something, he kept on staring at Freddies face. This made Freddie very un-comfterable. He gulped, and sweating a little more. Buck raised an eyebrow and finally said.

"Hey, um Carp? Dun this kid look famlier ta ya?" He asked. 'Familier?' Freddie thought. He also raised an eyebrow. Carp put down his newpaper and looked over at Freddie.

"Hmm." Carp came over to Freddie. He grabbed Freddie's chin, and moved side to side. Freddie muffled a bit, he didn't fight it. Carp let go of Freddie's chin, and scrathced his own.

"You know what Bucko, He do look familier...Joe! go get my...speical box." He damanded. Joe went over to a table tha had a black shoe box on top of it, he ran over to Carp and handed him the box. Carp took the box and open it only to find many pictures in it. Freddie got nervouse, and had the courage to ask.

"Um...H-how do I look familier?" He asked. Carp slightly looked at Freddie, and back at the picture, searching he finally picked up a photo and took a good long look a it, and laughed.

"Hah! I knew it, knew it, knew it, knew it!" He shouted. Freddie got even more nervouse than before. "Knew what?" He asked.

"Buck, Joe, come take a look at this." Carp said. Buck and Joe came running over, they also took a good long look at the picture Carp was holding up.

"My gawd..."

"Spitting image of him." They both said, and started to laugh. Freddie started to get annoyed. "Spitting image of who!?" He fainally siad. Carp looked at freddie and back at the picture, he smirked.

"What's ur name kid?" He asked. Carly and Sam looked at eachother, and back at Freddie. Freddie hesitated, and said nervously. "F-Fredward Benson." Carp laughed a bit harder.

"Hah! their names even sound the same." Freddie stayed quiet. He looked back at Freddie, with an evil grin on his face.

"Can I call ya Freddie?" He asked.

"Everyone calls me Freddie."

"Good, good. Now tell me Freddie, was your dad's name Edward Benson?" He asked. Freddie went wide eyed.

"Y-yah, that's my fathers name." It shocked him how he knew his fathers name. "How do you know that." Freddie asked. Carp chuckled, he held the picture in his hand.

"Your not going to belive this Freddie, but, I knew your Father." Carp said. Freddie's jaw dropped, he would have never expect that Carp would know his father. Carly and Sam gasped.

"Wait, you knew Freddie's dad?!" Carly shouted. Carp laughed and nodded. "Yes I did indeed. YOu can even say we were the best of friends. We hung out almost everyday during the 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th grade." Carp said. He showed Freddie the picture.

"That's us in the 9th grade." Carp said pointing at the picture. There were four guys standing infront of a town house, one had long brown hair and a jean jacket giving another guy a nuggie. The guy that was getting the nuggie had black hair with green eyes, and was wearing a leather jacket. Then was one boy standing besdie another boy, withh an ACDC shirt on and one blue eye and one green eye, it was carp. The last boy was standing beside Carp, he had his arm around him. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and some jeans, and looked identical to freddie.

Freddie never a picture of his dad as a 14 year old. The pictures he has of his dad are just wedding photos and vacation and the odd prom night pictures with him and his mom. He looked just like him, and it shocked him, how similar he looked and how the person who kiddnapped him, knew his father.

"I-I look just like him." Freddie stuttered. Carp laughed even more.

"Yep kid, thats exactaly my point. You see Rank and Buck there?" He pointed at them. Freddie nodded.

"Well, we knew eachother since 4th grade, and met your father at 6th. That's all of us in the pic. The day before graduation. You sound alot like him to." Carp finished. Freddie had a sad smile, the memory of his father was too much for him and it's harder knowing that he is so much like him.

"What's your moms name?" Carp asked. Freddie came back to reality, and replied.

"Marissa."

"Marissa...Marissa! My gawd, he married that bitch!" Carp yelled. Freddie heard what he said about his mother and got angry.

"Don't you say shit, about my mother! Or I'll...I'll..."

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Hah! I would to see you try. Go ahead attempt it, just like your daddy." Carp chuckled. Freddie raised an eyebrow, started to get nervous and began to sweating.

"W-what did my father do?" Freddie asked. Carp started walking arlound the room, all his men were sttairing nervously at him, Carly and Sam didn't know what was going on. Carp looked back at Freddie.

"Your dad died four years ago right." Carp asked.

"...Yes..." Freddie said sadly.

"Do you know how Eddie died."

"Um, s-some gas station robbery, and h-he got shot, but what does this have to do with my dad."

Carp chuckled, he grebbed a chair and put infront of Freddie and sat down. Carp had a huge grin on his face, which made Freddie more nevous than before.

"Let me tell ya a story."

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

"Come on! Fill it up. Fill up the fucking bag!" a man with a mask yelled, while holding a gun at the casheir. The man at the cashier was shaking heavily took all the money from the cash register and filled up the bag with all the cash he had. As the cashier was filling up with the money, they heard a 'DING' they both turned to look at the door. There was a man coming from filling up his car with gas, wanted to get some drinks for him and his son. The man walked in and noticed the robbery. The man just stood there. The guy with the mask turned around and face the gun at him. The man put up his hands to show that he is un armed.

"Ok guy, just go back out side...and your head wun get blown off." The robber said. The man just stood there not knowing what to do. hings stormed through his head, he was about to leave when he noticed something. The man noticed the robbers eyes, blue, and green.

"Carp?" The man said. The robber lowered his gun to the ground. This man new his name.

"How do you know my name?" Is all Carp could say. The man smiled and chuckled, moving closer to carp.

"It's me, Eddie." The man said. Carps jaw dropped, a flash of memories raced thorugh Carp's head. Not knowing what to do, Carp just raised the gun back at Eddie. Eddie stopped in his tracks.

"Come on Carp. Remeber all all the good times we had. Do you?" Eddie said nervously. Carp was shaking, panicking. Eddie heard the click that came from the gun, Carp went closer to Eddie, pointing the gun at his chest.

"Carp please, I have a family now. A wife, and my sons in the car. Just put the gun down, and I won't call the cops." Eddie pleaded. Carp stood there shaking, apart of him said shoot, but another part was saying to let him go. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Please...Carp...Don't let my boy be fatherless." Eddie came a bit closer to Carp. Carps heart was pounding as hard as ever. He didn't want to shoot his once best friend. But he couldn't help it, it's as if he had to.

"I'm sorry Ed." Carp whispsered. Eddie closed his eyes and then...

BANG!!!

Eddie felt the bullet go through his body. He fell to his knees and to the ground. Carp relized what he did. Breathing heavily, he grabbed the bag that he filled with money and ran out the gas station.

Meanwhile outside the gas station. Freddie heard the bang and ran into the gas station, there he saw the sight that he would never forget. Freddie began to cry, he fell to his knees beside his father. Crying hard, holding his father in his arms and promising.

"I-I promis, I'll find the man who did this to you. I promis."

XXXXXXFLASHBACK OVERXXXXXXX

Freddie relized that it was Carp that killed his father. His heart went down to his stomach, he remebered that night with his dad. He rembered that promis he made.

"Y-you...you..."

"I killed your father."

Carly and Sam gasped. Not only were they kidnapped but they were kidnapped by a murderer. And the murderer killed Freddie's father. Carp laughed as hard as he could.

"You...YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! MY FATHER MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHY EOULD YOU KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND!!." Freddie yelled on the top of his lungs. He wanted to attack Carp. His chair was moving out of place, trying to break free so he can attack his father's killer. He started to cry, screaming on the top of his lungs. All Carp could do was laugh.

"And I'm gonna do the same thing to you to...let's go boys." He stood up from his chair and went out of the room, everyone else followed. Freddie continued to scream as tears streamed down his face.

"He killed my dad...He killed my father...."

XXXXXXXXX

Well sorry for the wait but here ya go. This is my theory with Freddie's dad, doesn't mean it's true though. So I'm pretty there are a few mistakes here so please don't bash me once again be nice.

-wolfwiz 


	3. Poison

Carly, Sam and Freddie sat on their chairs with silence. They say a word after the whole 'Freddie's dad' incodent, they didn't want to say anything that would upset Freddie. Carly took a look at Freddie. He's been crying and yelling for at least 15 minutes. His head was bowed down, and from moving around in his chair, Carly saw that his rist were bleeding from the metal wire. Carly sighed and broke the silence.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" She asked. Sam looked at Carly and back at the wall she spaced out in.

"I dunno, about...three hours." Sam guessed. It might have been three hours but for them, it felt like three years. Carly sighed once more, and then looked back at Freddie. She and Sam both felt bad for him, Carly felt his pain, so did Sam. Sam never had a dad, he left her mom when she gave birth to her and Melenie. And Carly's mom died a year before Freddie's dad. Her mom died of a Car accident while with spencer. She wanted to know if Freddie was okay.

"Um, Freddie...You okay?" Carly asked. Freddie stayed quiet. Carly became concerned.

"Look Freddie, I know your angry 'cause that guy killed your dad, but we have to get out of here. Who knows what they're going to do to us."

"Yah Freddo. I don't think he's gonna let us off easy." Sam shouted. Freddie lifted his head. His eye's were puffy and red, his shirt was ripped a little. He sighed, and turned his head to Carly and Sam.

"I know...I'm sorry, it's just...the guy who kidnapped us also killed my father. That night When Carp shot my dad...I promised him that I would find the guy who did it to him, I basically promised him that...I would avenge his death. Now, it's right there infront of me, right in my face. So close I can grab it. I-I'm sorry, I'm blabbing on and on, I'm missing the big picture. The point is that we gotta get out of here."

Carly and Sam nodded. They took Freddie's words in, and now are on to the 'escaping' part. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Sam said. They all stayed quiet, until they heard a noise.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

They all jumped, they turned at each other to see were the noise was coming from. Carly then looked at the pile of stuff Buck and Rank took from them. They saw Carly's Pearphone vibrating and beeping. They all didn't know what to do, the phone was all the way on the other side of the room, and they were tied to chairs.

"Oh no, that's my phone. What if one of the kidnapp-" Carly was cut off by a huge slam, Carp was back.

"What is that!" Carp yelled. He went to look at the pile of stuff that he took away from them. He then picked up Carly's Pearphone, still beeping, he decides to take the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um...Carly?" Carp put it on speaker, so that everyone could hear it. Carly reconized that voice. It was Spencer.

"Carly eh?...Which one of ya is Carly?" He asked. THe three friends stayed quiet for a second, then Carly spoke.

"I am." She said. Carp smirked.

"WHo am I talking with?"

"Uh, Spencer?"

"Okay, Spencer. Well sorry to say this but Carly can't come to the phon-"

"Spencer! Spencer help us! Sam Freddie and I got kiddnapped!" Carly screamed as loud as she could.

"WHAT?!" Spencer yelled. Obviusly he heard Carly. Carp got mad, he didn't want anyone to know that she got kiddnapped. "Shut the Fuck up you little bitch! Somebody go shut her up!" Carp damanded. Two men got up and ran to Carly, Carly got scared.

"Hey! don't you lay a finger on her!" Sam yelled. One of the guy punched Sam right when she stopped talking. Her lip began to bleed, they did the same to Carly, Freddie was extreamly angry.

"Don't you touch any of them!" Freddie screamed. Freddie has had enough, he wanted to attack all of them. For killing his dad,for kiddnapping him, for hurting Carly and Sam, for insulting his mom, everything. Freddie struggled to get out, his chair was all over the place. Freddie was trying to break free, but the metal wire wasn't helping, the pain from his rist and feet was too much but Freddie ignored it. He struggled and Struggled until finally, Freddies wire snapped. All of it. Carp noticed Freddie broke free, he threw Carly's phone against the wall and it broke into a million peices. Carp quickly ran to Freddie, but Freddie punched Carp on the side of his face. Joe and Buck tried to get him, but Freddie did the same to them.

WHile the three men were down, Freddie untied the wire from his feet and quickly ran to Carly and Sam. He tried to un-tie Carly's wire first.

"Hurry Freddie!" Sam shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I c-AHHHHHHHH!" Freddie Fell to the ground, holding the side of his left arm.

"Freddie!" BOth Carly and Sam shrieked. Freddie was twitching, screaming and groaning. They saw Carp aboce Freddie, holding a needle with a yellow liguid inside. Carly and Sam held there breaths. Carp chuckled, and his chuckle turned into a luagh, and his laugh turn miniallicly luaghter.

"You see this girls?" Carp pointed at the needle.

"What have you done with Freddie!?" Sam shouted. Carp looked at the needle and back at the girls. His laugh got harder, even his men were scared of him. THere's no dougbt that Carp was addicted to pain and death. Carly and Sam looked at each other with a frightning stare, Freddie still twitching on the ground, holding his arm like it was bleeding hard, screaming in pain.

"I ingected him with poison"

XXXXXXX

Poor freddo, something always happing to him, kay soo i'm in a hurry and I wanted to get this chapter done quickly. So it's not as long as the last vhapter but I promis you, the next chapter/ chapters, will longer and better and more detailed and stuff. But for now, later

-wolfwiz 


	4. Go

"Poison!!" Carly yelled. Sam dropped her jaw, so did Freddie. Sam looked at Freddie, he was twitching like crazy and was screaming in pain. Sam got mad, everything was happening to Freddie, and it was making her best friend feel horrible. Sam looked at Carly she was crying her eyes out, it was plain to her that Carly didn't want Freddie to die. Sam got extreamly angry.

"Two things you stupid peice of shit! One, let us out before I pound you so hard your great granchildren will feel it!"

"Hah! Didn't seem to work in the alley. Now your second thing?" Sam didn't want that expression from him, she wasn't joking around. "What kind of poison did you put in Freddie?" She asked. Carp smiled.

"I was hoping you would ask that. This poison is a very special kind of Poison. You don't die emmidietly, you die in I think...eight hours. But for that eight hours, you feel extreme pain and agony. The simtims are, throwing up, a burning feeling in your muscles, some coughing of blood, you won't be able to move anything without a shot of pain through out your whole body. And last but not least, you die a slow and very painful death." Carp finished.

"No!" Carly screamed. Carp luaghed harder, he enjoyed the pain it was bringing them. With that he left with out saying another word. Freddie was against the wall, he wanted to get up to beat Carp up but everytime he moved something in his body the pain grew more and more. There was no way that he can move. All Carly could think og is 'Freddie's gonna die, Freddie's gonna die, Freddie gonna die!'. Carly continued to cry.

They all stayed quiet. For at least ten minutes, Carly and sam only heard Freddie's slight calls of pain. Then, the simtoms started to kick in. Freddie threw up one to many times in that ten minutes. Freddie knew the simtoms are working, his muscles were buring and couldn't move a finger without pain being shot throughout his whole body. Freddie finally stopped trowing up after a good 30 minutes. Freddie looked over to Carl and sam, Carly had her head hung low, and Sam was starring at the floor. Freddie knew that they were upset, they upset because they knew that Freddie had only 7 hours to live. Freddie was upset to, this was his last hours with his two best friends. Things raced in his mind, memories, thoughts, mostly memories. He remembered the day he met both Carly and Sam.

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXFREDDIES POVXXXXX

"Hey! Let go! Let go of me." I yelled. I was rammed agianst the wall by a blond girl, holding a sandwich in her hand and her other hand holding on to my shirt. It was only the third grade, I was new to the school, and back then, I wasn't really lovin' it.

"Please! let go! This is a new shirt!"

"Not till ya apologize!"

"for what!?"

"For putting your dirty paws on my sandwich." She yelled. So that was the big deal, I touched her sandwich. I didn't do on purpose, I leaned on a table becuase there was something stuck on my shoe, I must have accidently touched her sandwich. Anyway I took the thing out of my shoe and that's when she rammed me into the wall.

"I'm not apoplogizing for something stupid like that!"

"Then prepare to get balony up your nose!" She yelled. I didn't know if she was being serious, or just fooling around. There were a whole bunch of kids watching, some were luaghing, some were just standing there...and luaghing, but none of them called for help, don't they know that this girl is a menace.

"Sam, what are you doin?" I heard a voice say. It was coimng from, I guess "Sam" was her name. I looked behind her, and, I saw her. A young girl with brown hair and big brown eyes, and the most beautiful face I've ever seen. My jaw dropped from the sight of her, I thought she was an angle.

"Oh, hi Carly. I'm just beating up this dork here." Sam said. Carly was her name, I really liked that name.

"Why?"

"Cause he touched my sandwich."

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yes"

"Put him down." Carly demanded. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She let go of my shirt, I fell to the gorund. Everyone that was watching left in dissapointiment. I heaved a heavy sigh, then Carly came infront of me and stuck her hands out infront of me.

"You okay?" She asked. I looked up at her and grabbed her hand. She helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Yah, I-I'm fine. Um t-thank you." I said stuttering. She chuckled and smiled. Her smiled brightened my whole day, it can brighten anyones day, heck, it can brighten the whole world. I smiled with her, Sam just stood behind Carly, giving me the death stare. I gulped, Carly looked behind her to look at what Sam was doing. She quickly flashed an inocent smile to show that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Carly shook her head.

"Don't mind Sam, she hates it when people put a finger on her food. I'm Carly, and that's my meat loving of a friend Sam."

"Hi. I'm Freddie, I'm new here. I moved from here Oklahoma with my mom and dad." I said. Sam chuckled, I looked at her and said. "What's so funny?" She gave me another glare, I gulped once more.

"Your face is funny, plus you don't sound like you're from Oklahoma." She said.

"Well, I was born in Seatle. But my dad got a job in Oklahoma as a colum writer when I was three. And my dad got another job here back in Seatle." I replied. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed her school bag and put it over her back.

"Come on Carls, we gotta go."

"Kay. Well see ya later Freddie, and welcome to Seatle." She said in her sweet voice. I nodded not knowing what to say next. "Um thanks. See ya later." I shouted. And with that she left.

XXXXFLASHBACK&POVOVERXXXXXX

"G-guys." Freddie said weekly. Both Carly and Sam looked at Freddie. Freddie gulped.

"I'm not going to let you die. We'll find a way out of here...even if it kills me." Freddie said. Sam and Carly listened, but couldn't keep thier mind off of Freddie pain. Sam nodded, so did Carly.

"But how are gonna get out of the wire?" Sam asked. Freddie hesitated, then quickly thought of a plan.

"I'm gonna un-tie it." Carly and Sam looked at each other with worried faces. "But Freddie, that poison, it's supposed to give you pain everytime you moved." Carly said. Freddie nodded "I know." He whispered. Freddie began to move, he winced, it brought a burinig sensation to his body. He moved only his hand to the ground, then his other hand. Freddie got the easy part done, he just needed to pick him self up. Freddie attemped to pick himself up. He lifted himself up an inch off the ground, but his arms weekened and he fell. Carly and Sam watched in amazment, Freddie was taking the pain very well, at least that's what they thought. Freddie tried to pick himself up once more, he got off the ground, and stood up. Freddie screamed in pain, but he just took it and was able to walk. The pain was still there but freddie decided to ignore it.

"Freddie...your up!" Sam shouted, with a smile on her face. Freddie smiled to. "Mmhhmm, now lets get out of here." Freddie ran to to Carly first. He un did her wire on her wrist and feet. He did the same with Sam. They both rubbed their wrist and stood up.

"We gotta hurry before Carp shows up." Sam said. Carly looked around the room and pointed at a wall. "Look there's a vent, maybe we can go in and find our way outside."

"Great! now hurry!" Sam shouted. They all ran to the vent, but before they could make it Freddie stopped. Carly and Sam went to the vent, Sam opened the vent. Carly looked at Freddie, she noticed that he wasn't moving. "Freddie come on!" She said. Freddie just stood there, breathing heavy. Sam looked at Freddie, they didn't know what was happening.

"Freddie are you okay?" Carly asked worriedly. Freddie stood there, not saying a word, he then coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Freddie Carly shrieked. Carly and Sam ran to Freddie's side. Sam helped him sit down. Freddie coughed more blood, and threw up once. He waved his hands in front of Sam, singlnaling to let go of him. He stood up by himself.

"It's okay, it's just one of the simtoms." He said as he got up. Carly and sam let him get up by himself, he walked to the vent. Carly and Sam followed. Freddie pointed at the vent.

"YOu guys go first." He said. They both nodded. Sam went in first, she had trouble going in the small space but once she was in, the space was bigger. Carly was about to go in, when they heard the door about to be unlocked. Freddie, thinking fast, took one of the chairs and put it infront of the door, so nobody could go in. They heard the door bang as loud as possible.

"What the fuck is wrong with the door?" They heard. Carly and Freddie looked at eachother. the men were strong, they could bust through the door at any minute. Freddie faced Carly.

"You guy's have to go alone."

"What!? No, We're not leaving you here!" Carly shouted. Freddie grabbed her shoulders, and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want any of you to die, or suffer. I promised my dad that I would find the guy who killed him."

"And you did, Freddie you have to come with us. Staying here is suicide."

"Carly. I have about 20 minutes to live. I need to face carp alone, he'll go after you if I don't stall him. I want you to go live your life, I want you and Sam to live happily."

"Freddie...I.." Carly traled off, she began to shed tears. Freddie wiped them away.

"Carly...I love you, always remember that. I loved you since the first time I saw your beautiful face." Freddie smiled at the memory, so did Carly. Sam was listening to what they were saying, she smiled. Freddie let go of her shoulder and told her to go in the vent.

"Go." He said softly. Carly nodded, she headed to the vent but stopped before she went in and ran to Freddie. She gave Freddie a kiss(on the lips XP)Showing him her last feelings for him. Freddie was shocked on her action. He didn't fight it, they shared their first kiss together. Sam chuckled on the sight of there kiss,'It's abotu time.' She thought. They stopped on the sound of banging from the door. Freddie looked at Carly and smiled, so did Carly. She ran to the vent. Carly had trouble getting in, once she was in, Freddie put the vent case in.

"Sam, take care of Carly for me?"

"Yah...I will. Your a good man Freddo." Sam said with a soft smile. Freddie nodded. Then he tapped on the vent Signaling for them to go. Sam and Carly took the signal and left. Freddie stared at the vent till they were out of sight. To his surprise, Freddie felt a tear run down his cheek. He wiped it away and then he heard a loud crack. Freddie turned his attention to the door. It's been knocked down by a hard kick. Freddie saw Carp infront of the door. He had a pack of matches on one hand, he looked confused.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They're gone. They escaped."

"WHAT!?" He screamed. Just then, they both heard sirens. And heard a faint noise. "WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE, COME OUT WITH THE KIDS AND YOUR HANDS UP. WE HAVE YOUR GANG MEMBERS!"

"Shit!" Carp screamed. Freddie smiled. 'Spencer must have called the cops.' He thought. Carp standing there not knowing what to do took one of the matches, lit it up and threw it out side of the room. The whole room burst into flames. Freddie flinched on the sound of the boom. Carp smiled.

"Okay Freddo...It's just you and me now." Carp said with a grin on his face. Freddie looked at the door, it was covered in flames. He had no where to go, Freddie smiled.

"...Perfect."

XXXXXX

My gawd, I had so much fun writing this chapter. As I promised you, there is your creddie. There is probably gonna be 2 more chapters after this one...maybe three. who knows. Please review, and enjoy this chapter and all the creddiness, and don't bash me :)

-wolfwiz 


	5. Fire

"Why is this so 'perfect'" Carp asked. Freddie glared at Carp, a glare that showed his anger and need for revenge.

"Because, I want revenge. You killed my father, I'm going to avenge his death, by tearing you apart!" Freddie yelled. Carp just laughed.

"That's impossible, that poison is working isn't it? You only have about 15 minutes to live. You can barley even stand!" Carp laughed. Freddie clinched his teeth with anger.

"What am I doing now?" Carp chuckled.

MEANWHILE...

"Sam, how do we get out of here?" Carly shouted in the tight spaced air vent. Sam looked at carly for a quick second. "I have no idea but we gotta get out of here fast!" Sam yelled. Sam and Carly kept on crawling, they stayed quiet and worried. Sam stopped making Carly bump into her.

"Hey! what's wrong?"

"D-do you smell that." They both took a wiff in the air. Carly dropped her jaw, so did Sam. They both looked at each other in horror. "It smells like...Smoke?!"

"Is the building on fire?!"

"If it is, we gotta get out of here fast." Carly nodded. They crawled quickly, Sam was leading the way. Thought raced through thier heads. One of them was 'is Freddie okay?" They were both very worried for him. Ofcourse they didn't want to lose a good friend, but for Carly, losing him would just break her heart. Carly rembered the day she fell for Freddie.

IM NOT GONNA WRITE IT DOWN BECAUSE IM GOING TO WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT IT

Carly kept on following Sam, it was pitch black, there was no sign of escape, and the the smell of smoke grew stronger. Sam could hear Carly's soft cry, she felt horrible for her, but her main focus was to find a way out before Carp or one of his gang members find them. They stayed quiet, not knowing what to do until...

"Carly! I see light! Or...Lights!?"

"Lights?"

"Yeah, like, blue and red flashing lights!"

"Hey...I see them too!"

They walked toward the lights that were flashing blue and red, it got brighter and they heard sirens and the closer they got to the exit, the louder the sirens got. When they finally got to the vent escape, Sam kicked it with her foot and the lid flew off and Sam foot was outside.

"Were out!" She shouted. Sam came out first, she then helped carly out. Carly brushed herself off and gave Sam a hug.

"STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A man shouted. Carl and Sam turned around and saw cops, cars lights and guns. There were at least 50 of them, and they were all pointing guns at both Sam and Carly. Not knowing what to do, they both put there hands ups to avoid getting shot.

"Wait! Hold your fire! That's my sister and her friend!" Carly and Sam looked to her side, she saw Spencer, running towards them. "Spencer!" Carly screamed, so did Sam. all the cops put there guns down. Spencer ran to his sister and her friend and gave them the biggest hug he could ever give, crying tears of joy. Carly and Sam gave in on the hug, also crying and murmmering to them selves.

"Carly, I'm so glad you guys are okay. I don't what I've wouldn't done if you were gone." Spencer said while holding Carly and Sam in his hands. There renunion sooned stopped once Mrs. Benson came running towards them.

"Where?! Where is he?! Wheres my Freddie?!" She shouted while running towards them. They all broke apart and turned their atention to Mrs. Benson.

"He's still in the building!" Sam replied. Freddie mother put her hand over her mouth and the other over her chest. She ran to the nearest cop and grabbed on to his arm.

"You have to go get him please! He's my son!" She screamed. The cop tried to calm her down, Mrs. Benson was out of controll and was yelling at the cop to go help her son. All Spencer, Sam, and Carly could do was just stand there. BOOM. They were all startled by a small explosion inside the building, all of the building, was set on fire.

MEANWHILE...

"Look little boy, when I kill you, it's not goin' to be fast!" Carp shouted over the roar of fire behind him. Freddie stood there holding his arm that he'd been injected with. The pain was growing stronger, and he was getting weaker, but Freddie needed to fight it, he needed to avenge the death of his father. Freddie back up and felt the chair that he'd been tied in behind him. With fast thinking, Freddie grabbed the chair and threw it at Carp. The chair hit Carp gut, making him fall to the ground, while he was down, Freddie jumped on top of Carp. Carp struggled to get up. Freddie threw punches to Carp face face, making his nose bleed. Carp threw a punch at Freddie, right on his left eye. Freddie got off of Carp and covered his left eye with his hands.

Carp stood up quickly and grabbed a knife that was in his pocket and pined Freddie to the ground. Freddie screamed. The knife was pointing to his neck. Freddie tried to grabb carp, but the poison was too strong for him, it made his whole bodyu numb and almost impossible to move. Capr, brething heavy over Freddie, slit the knife across his arm.

7 MINUTES

The pain was intense for Freddie, he screamed loudly. Carp began to laugh, and got off of Freddie.

"Well kido, looks like this is were you're going to die. You know, it's funny, you look just like your dad lying on the ground like that. AFTER I KILLED HIM!" Carp laughed. Freddie tried to get up but the simtoms were working, and they were working fast. Carp began to walk away, he was going to escape and cause harm to other people. Freddie was going to give up, he couldn't get up, he was too weak to fight, and he was either going to die slowly from the poison, or burn in the fire, there's no hope...'NO!' he thought. 'I need to fight it, I need to stop him! Even if I have to burn here, I can't let him harm other people!' Freddie thought.

5 MINUTES

He moved his arm, Freddie faught the pain in both arms, but he faught it all until to the point that he up on his feet again. Carp hadn't noticed, he was still trying to escape while trying not to get burned. Freddie stood there, looking at Carp, trying to figure out on what he'll do next. He noticed Carp was standing on a chair, Carp was trying to escape from the vent that was up on the wall. He thought maybe he would just knock him out so Freddie can get out of there alive. Freddie made a fist, he lifted it up, and ran to carp yelling. Carp turned around, only to be hit on the side of his face by Freddie's fist, hard. Carp lost his balance and fell, into the fire filled room. Carp got up and he was trapped, by a ring of fire. Carp tried to jump over it by the flames were to high, there was no way he could get out, he knew that he was going to burn to death. Carp only could do one thing, he grabbed a gun that he had left in his poscket and put it against his head. Freddie just stood there, in shock. Carp took a good long look at Freddie once more, he smiled, 'he really does remind me of Eddie' was his final thaught. Carp took a huge sigh and said his final words.

"Close the door." He damanded. Freddie did what he was told and closed the door. Right when Freddie closed the door, he heard...BANG!...and that was that. Freddie didn't bother opening the door to see Carp on the ground with a pool of blood under him, he just needed to get out.

4

Freddie walked over to the vent.

3

He opened the lid and was about to go in.

2

He coughed slightly from all the smoke in the room.

1

Freddie continued to go in, when a shot of pain went through his whole body. Freddie screamed and just fell to the ground on his back. It was his final minutes to live. All Freddie could think about were memories and thoughts, boh racing through his head as fast as anything he'd evver thought of.

'MovedherefromoklahomayourfaceisfunnyhicarlyIdontmindyoulikingmeandalltimeforyourtickbathiloveyoucarlyloooooveyouloooveyoucarlywillneverloveyouheysforhorsesfredlynoegogetyourhatbecauseiloveherdidyoulikeitcarlyiloveyoueversinceisawyoubeautifulface...BECAUSE I LOVE HER'

Freddie thoughts were all jumbled up but four words stood out more than anything. He thaught of his mother, Spencer, Sam, Carly ofcourse, and his dad. He smiled at all of the memories. For some strange reason, he had thaught of a song that he heard on his Pearpod before he left to go to the movies.

I don't wanna belive, yah I don't ever wanna Belive yah that when we die, we all leave.  
I don't ever wanna let go I hope that you see yah.  
That theres a part of you thats left inside of me.

Freddie began to close his eyes slowly, he didn't want to leave his mother alone, he didn't want to want to leave Carly. Those were his thoughts, the song kept repeting it self. Before he closed his eyes, he noticed that the smoke that was in the room had dissapeard and it was easier to breath. Freddie bagan to close his eyes, he only saw pich black and his hearing had gotten fuzzy, his body wasn't in pain anymore, it felt peacful.

All he heard was his name being called out, and sirens, and he heard a soft noise, of his name. Then nothing, he heard and saw...Nothing.

xxxxxxx

:O i am sad to say that this will be that last chapter....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................NOT! there will two more chapters after this one. Now I really think theres alot of mistake here so be nice in the review, and you know the gumbled up thoughts, if any of you guys can figure out what it says, then i'll guest start you in a fanfic i'm currently working on. And OH NO FREDDIE! plz tell me what you think, and plz plz plz review. Thank you :) P.S. If you can guess the song....THEN U R AWESOME!!!!!

-Wolfwiz 


	6. Life

"Freddie, Freddie...Freddie wake up boy." A soft sound called out. Freddie opened his eyes, he found himself in a bright room filled with lights and chairs. He quickly got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked to himself. He scratched his head but noticed that his arm wasn't bleeding, he looked at his whole body, his cloths were still ripped but where there were cuts and bruises, are no longer there. He also noticed that he no longer was in pain, he was confused. He got a good look of the room, it was bright and there was only a chair in the middle of the room.

"So you finally got here eh?" Freddie jumped. He looked around the room to see where that voice was coming from. He then saw a man that was sitting on the chair back facing Freddie. Freddie raised an eye brow, 'he wasn't there a few seconds ago...' He thought. He walked towards the man.

"Um, who are you?" He asked stoping right in front of the man. The man chuckled, got up from the chair and faced Freddie. Freddie dropped his jaw.

"It's a little sad when a son can't reconize his own father." The man said. It was freddie's father, Edward. Freddie smiled and ran to his father to give him a hug, a thing he hasn't done in four years. Crying tears of joy, Freddie relized he was in heaven.

"Dad! Dad! I missed you! You don't know how much I missed you!" Freddie shouted while holding his fathers in his arms. Eddie chuckled, rubbing his sons head.

"I missed you too son. Now, let me get a good look at you." He said softly. Freddie broke apart from his father, standing proudly infront of his father. Eddie smiled at the sight of his son, he grabbed his son and pulled him closer to himself.

"You know what boy, you look alot like me when I was your age. Did you know that?" He asked. Freddie smiled and laughed.

"I've been told." He replied. Eddie laughed, but Eddie's smile then faded away. Freddie noticed this.

"Son, I've been you from up here, I've noticed a few things." He said. Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Like what he asked?" He asked. Eddie sighed and scratched his head, he sat down on the chair that he previously sat on.

"Why don't you sit down." He said. Freddie looked confused, he looked around and couldn't see any chair, only the one his dad was sitting on. "Um, dad? There is no chair." He said. Eddie laughed, he pointed at the corner, and there popped up a chair. Freddie was surprised, the chair hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Oh." Is all Freddie could say, he laughed. Freddie grabbed there chair and put it close to his dad. He sat down and smiled. Eddie returned that smile. "So what is it you wanna talk about?" Freddie asked. Eddie sighed once more and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Freddie, I very proud of you. You sacrificed your own life to save two others, I'm proud of for that." He said softly. Freddie had a sad smile, he was happy that he was with his father again, but he missed his life back in Seattle. He bowed his head.

"So tell me about this Carly girl. Is she the girl you had a crush on in the third grade?" He asked. Freddie snapped his head back to face his father, he smiled and nodded.

"Yah, but it wasn't a crush dad, it was love." He whispered. Eddie smiled, and laughed. "Aren't you a little young to fall in love?" He teased. Freddie looked up at his dad. "You're never too young to fall in love. You told me that. Remember?" Eddie chuckled. He patted Freddie on the head, Freddie really liked that.

"Yeah, I remeber. I saw your little kiss with that girl."

"...right..." Freddie blushed and smiled at the thought. Eddie smiled and it faded away. "I saw what you did with Carp..." He trailed off. Freddie's smile faded away also.

"Y-you did?"

"Mmhhmm..."

"Oh...Dad, I didn't mean for him to die, I was just...so...angry...for what he did to you and my friends. I couldn't let him get away."

"I know son, I know. Carp didn't deserve it. I left him in the beggining of 10th grade. I stopped hanging out with him because I found love to...your mother..." Freddie didn't say a word.

"I guess Carp got angry, that I wasn't hangin' with him as much as I used to. Carp was a very violent proun guy, he liked to see fights and would love to be in one. We got into a fight that day, a fist fight, to the point when he pined me to the gorund. his fist was in my face, I was scared. I've seen Carp's punch, it knocked a guy unconsious. I was scared, I grabbed the first thing I can put my hands on, it turned out the first thing I grabbed was a piece of glass. I sliced the side of his nose. I'll never forget that day, I tried to apologize, but he ran away. Nobody ever saw him ever again. Till that day at the gas station..."

Freddie was in shock. He remembered seeing that scar on Carp, he didn't know that his father was the one that gave it to him. Freddie stared at the ground, not knowing on how to react to that. Freddie than a hand on his shoulder once more, a slight rush of warmth crossed his whole body. Freddie looked back at his father, he had a warm smile on his face, Freddie returned that smile.

"Son...You're getting another chance..."

"Another chance?"

"Yup. Son, there are people down there, who will be heart broken when you leave. Your mother can't be left alone...your friends will be devistated, even the Sam girl..." Freddie chuckled. "Espiecally Carly. You don't know this Freddo but, she loves ya. She loved since that day at the dance. She'll be heart broken if you leave her now...You're far from your time Freddie...Far from it." He finished. Freddie had a slight tear in his eye, so did Eddie. Freddie nodded. They both got up and gave each other a hug one last time.

"I love you dad..."

"I love you to son...make good choices ya hear?" Freddie chuckled. Freddie's father always used to say that before he would leave to go to school or anywhere. "I hear pops." Freddie said. That was Freddies response everytime Eddie asked the question. Freddie huged for what was only a few minutes, felt like an eternity for the two. Freddie finally let go. He stood right infront of his father, giving him a smile. Eddie smiled back.

"Hey, hows your mother?" He asked. Freddie smiled."She's doin' great. But the tick baths are still in order." Eddie laughed."Well tell her I say hi."

"Alright dad." Eddie then shed a tear, so did Freddie.

"You that I'm always with you right?"

"...Yah dad...I know..." Eddie flashed a smile. Freddie closed his eyes and saw a rush of bright lights cross his mind...

MEANWHILE BACK DOWN TA EARTH.

"No!" Carly shrieked once she saw Freddie on the ground, lifeless. The firemen cleared the building from it's fire, it was safe to go in. Carly Spencer, Sam and Mrs. Benson ran inside. The first sight they saw was Carp on the ground facing down with a pool of crimsom blood under him. They shuttered of the sight, but Mrs. Benson seemed to have fainted at the sight of Carp's blood. The firemen tried to wake her up, but that's when Carly saw Freddie.

They all ran to his side, Carly felt his pulse, no pulse. Carly streaming tears down her cheeks, put her head on Spencers shoulder. "I-iT's to L-l-late..." She said in btween her sobs. Spencer rubbed Carly's shoulder, feeling sad for a lost friend. Sam just kept looking at Freddie, she remembered all things she did to him, she felt horrible. Sam felt a few tears run down her cheek, decided to comfort Carly. Sam rapped her arms around the two, Carly crying heavily.

"I-I didn't even t-tell him, th-that I love h-him..." she admitted. They were about to get up and leave their lost friend for the firemen to take care of until...

"I love you to Carls..." They all spun around and saw Freddie's eyes wide open. They came a smile across their face, Carly let go of spencer emmdietly. "FREDDIE!" She screamed happily. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug, followed by Spencer and sam.

"Freddie!"

"Freddo!" Sam and Spencer both shouted, they ran to Freddie to give him a hug. Freddie returned that hug with a smile. He was happy to their faces once more, espescially Carly, once he heard those words, he felt like the happiest guy in the world.

"Freddie!!" They all spun around only to see Freddie's mother running towards them. Spencer, Sam and Carly all backed away to leave Freddie with his mom. "Mom!"

"Freddie. Thank god you're okay! my poor little baby!" She said as she rapped her arms around Freddie's face. Freddie didn't fight it, he let his mom squeez him as hard as she could...to the point he couldn't breath.  
"Mom...Head...Arm...Can't...Breath..." He said all muffled because his face was buried in his mothers arms. Mrs. Benson let go quickly and apologized to Freddie. He forgave her. Just then a police officer came to them.

"Are you Marrisa Benson?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you some questions, about this...Carp fellow." Mrs. Benson's face went pale. She got up and followed the Cop, which left Spencer, Sam and Carly alone with Freddie. Freddie was still on the gorund, a little weak from earlier that day, he maneged to sit himself up though. He gave a weak smile to all his friends.

"Freddie?"

"Yah Sam."

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again you nub." Sam laughed, so did Freddie. "Yah Freddie, I thought you gone for good." Added Spencer. Freddie nodded.

"Yah Freddie, I was afraid that we were going to lose you...I didn't want that to happen..." Carly's voice broke while she gave Freddie a hug. Freddie returned that hug, he smiled, looking up at the sky. It was a purple orange because of the sunrise. He always liked to watch the sunset, but today was different, he knew that his dad was up there to, looking down on him like he said. He smiled at the thought. He then felt Spencer and Sam's arms around him, and he was happy, he was to live.

XXXX

Heres my chapter guys, not the last one. I would like to thank and congradulate drag0nL0rd (if i spelled that right) for figuring out what the jumbled up thoughts were (chapter 5) and figuring out the song. It was Belive by the All American Rejects, a song you guys should check out. Please review and enjoy the chapter and the story while it last.

-wolfwiz 


End file.
